Character Deaths are Way More Deppressing Than You Think
by Yato Rumi
Summary: A fic about the deaths of various Gintama characters. 2- Katsura Koutarou: " I've already said to you that the things I have wanted to protect are gone. And I don't have time to even think of finding more. Maybe if you guys hadn't left the war, we would have been better off. But this time, I see you as an enemy. You have no need to be living in this world, so rest in peace."
1. Sakata Gintoki

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Gintama. Gintama belongs To Sorachi-sensei. This fanfiction is only made up from my imagination and has no connection to the real storyline whatsoever.**

**This is a character death fic. There will be various character death scenes. So don't read if you don't want to imagine your favorite character beaten up on the ground, blood gushing, with wounds and dead (Very very sorry), please do not read it. This isn't going to be updated every week or every month. I'll update if I get some inspirations... Which I don't get often. I'm sorry if it isn't what you hoped for. I'm not very good at writing angst after all. -_- This first chapter is inspired from another fanfic named: ' Gintama Short Stories.' Read it! **

**Well, so much for the rambling. This is the perm head, Sakata Gintoki!**

* * *

**1. Sakata Gintoki**

Rain poured, washing the ground off its dirt. It was outside of the destroyed terminal. The wind was howling. The clouds were covering the sky. Thunder was heard crashing trough the heavens. None could hear a single sound with the sky releasing its anger... And maybe sadness.

On the wet ground, lied someone too familiar to be ignored. He was drowned in blood. His body had severe wounds. One could tell that he wouldn't be staying in this world for long. His common lazy face was now staring peacefully at the sky as a smile formed on his lips.

_" I guess this is it for me."_

Memory flowed back as he looked at the grey clouds covering the sky. The days when he was with Shouyo-sensei, the days when they would do work that rarely came at the Yorozuya, the days when they would annoy the tax robbers to hell... Those memories only made things worse. His eyes couldn't hold back the tears that were coming out.

_" Oy, oy.. I'm way too old to be crying. What would they do if they see me like this?"_

They. Them... The Yorozuya. Is this the end for all of those? Those memories that have been building up over the years? Once, they were strangers. But as time went by and all those things they did as Yorozuya. They've become so close... _Just like a family._

_" And yet... I'm alone now... Just like that time."_

No, he wasn't alone. Someone like him could never be alone. At least... _They_ couldn't let him be alone. Not when he has done so many things for them. _They_ weren't going to leave him alone.

" GIN-SAN!"

" GIN-CHAN!"

Gintoki could only watch as those two got closer to him. Why of all times now? He didn't wan't anyone to see him when he was in this state. Especially when he knew that he wouldn't be here for too long. But there was no stopping it. They would follow him anywhere he went. They were his most precious friends. They weren't going to stand by and let him leave them behind.

" Gin-chan! I won't forgive you if you die! You haven't paid me fully yet! You haven't bought me sukonbu yet! Don't you dare die before you give it to me!" Kagura said as she crouched down near the body of her father-like figure.

" Damn it! There's no signal! I can't call the ambulance!" Shinpachi said while gripping his phone.

" Don't worry Shinpachi. Its no use anyway."

" Shut up perm head! Don't you dare leave us! After all of these years, you think you can go and leave me, us, everyone behind and run off?! After all these years, you think we would let you go and do as we are told?! We aren't going to leave you! You aren't going to leave us! So you have to stay here and continue the Yorozuya like every other day! We aren't going to let you go!"

Gintoki sighed. " Sorry Shinpachi... I don't think that will come true anytime soo-"

Before Gintoki could finish his sentence, he coughed up blood. His wounds opened up again. Blood came down wetting the ground. Kagura's eyes widened.

" Gin-chan! Don't die! I'll be a good girl, I'll try to sleep early, I'll cook more food than just eggs over rice, I won't eat so much, I'll tell Sadaharu not to always bite you, I'll-"

She stopped mid sentence when she felt a pat on her head. She could feel blood dripping down from the bloody hand that covered her small head. She could feel his slow breath on her face. No... She didn't want this. Why?

" Kagura, you're already a good girl. One day, you're going to become like your dad and save the world from evil amantos... And your brother."

" I don't give a damn about Baka-nii! Stay with us, Gin-chan! You think I forgot that you ran me over with you scooter when he first met?! You haven't payed me my hospitalizing fee yet! So don't die! Don't die until you pay me! I won't forgive you! I won't forgive you if you die!"

" You'll be fine without me. Once I'm gone, make sure you pay the rent to granny ok?"

" Do you think I'll take care of your responsibilities?! Take care of your own responsibilities. If you want to protect something, protect it yourself! You've always been irresponsible, but this once... Just this once...! Stay with us! You stayed with us all these years and now you're going to walk off just like that?! You shared happy memories with us all these years and now you're going to go and leave all of it behind?! You protected us all these years and now you're going to leave and disappear without a care?! Gin-chan!"

" ... Haven't you heard? Things that are alive must die someday. Even if its you, Shinpachi and... Me. Everything's going to dissappear someday. We just have to wait until that day comes... And I guess... This time its mine."

" No! You're not going to go! Gin-san! If you're gone, nothing will be okay! If you're gone, then what will become of the Yorozuya?! Without you, without us three, working together, laughing and complaining everyday, it won't be Yorozuya anymore! So don't go! Don't leave us!"

" Don't worry, you'll be fi-"

Gintoki coughed heavily and spat out more blood. He was now getting dizzy. He lost too much blood. His vision was betting blurry every second.

" GIN-CHAN! DON'T GO!"

" Listen to me idiots. Take this as the last words from the great and cool main protagonist of the series."

" NONONONO! You aren't going to di-"

Shinpachi stopped in the middle of his sentence as he heard Gintoki's weak voice. He never thought he would hear him speak like that. So light, warm, tiny, soft and weak.

" Become a good man. Drink much strawberry milk so you don't end up like Bakasugi. Make sure you get a good girl who loves you for what you are when you grow up. Become a great samurai and protect your gorilla sister and the people you care about. Oh, and don't let people label you as 'forever virgin Pattsuan'."

Shinpachi lowered his gaze." I'll show you I _can_ get a girlfriend. And don't you expect me to drink strawberry milk. I'll protect Aneue even if you didn't tell me."

Gintoki faced Kagura and and patted her head weakly again. Blood dripping from his bloody hands like last time. Memories kept flowing in her head about the time they spent together as the Yorozuya. The useless conversations they had every morning. The silly fights they had for food. The sight of Sadaharu biting Gintoki's head... She knew they won't come back... Never.

" Kagura, be a good girl. You'll someday transform into a woman, and you will someday get married. Make sure your baldy father lets you find your own love. Beat him up if he doesn't. Make sure to kick Souichirou-kun's ass for me. I'm very sure someday you will fight you brother. Make sure to beat the crap out of him when you do okay?"

" I don't need you telling me to do so, perm head. And sadist's name is Sougo. I'll find a GREAT partner and I'll make sure you will cry because you never had a good partner in your whole lifetime. "

Gintoki smiled as he watched the clouds, now clearing up, revealing the bright, blue sky. Rain was still falling, but the sun shone bright in his eyes. He gazed up, remembering the times that he had fun with the everyone. The Yorozuya, his home. Those memories burned deep into his mind. Yes, even if he was going to go, he didn't want to forget... Those times... Those memories... His family... Even if he didn't have one, they made it for him. Even if he didn't have one, they filled the hole.

" Shinpachi, Kagura.. Remember me, okay? So that if by chance, we meet in the afterlife, we can start again... the Yorozuya. "

Gintoki held out his pinky finger. Kagura and Shinpachi put out their pinky fingers and wrapped it around his.

" I'm sure we'll meet again. So thats why... Even if you die... Don't you ever forget.. All those things we did as Yorozuya. And all those happy moments that we shared... Don't you ever forget them."

Shinpachi and Kagura smiled.

_" Its... a promise."_

* * *

**Yes! If you guessed, I got some of the idea from the second movie too! Well, thats it for now! Thanks for reading!**

Gintoki: "Why do I have to die? The Gorilla's going to kill you for this, Rumi!"

Rumi: " Its only a fic, Gin-san. And you don't die in the real storyline."

Kagura: " Happy death day, Gin-chan -aru!"

Gintoki: " Wha- Wait- Hey! I'm not dead yet! Don't you dare kill me off!"

Kagura: " You can go die and drown in the river, sugar freak -aru."

Shinpachi: " Kagura-chan... Your comments make it look like the things you did on the fic above really out of character."

Gintoki: " Thats to be experienced from a brat like Rumi. Her fics are the direct meaning of 'Epic Fail'."

Rumi: " Ah, Gin-san. I just learned how to make bombs from Katsura-san. I want to test it, so let me just put this bomb right here and run."

Gintoki: " Wha-"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOM_**

* * *

**_"I don't really get the little things, but if you have a caring parent what more would you need? I had always wanted a family like yours."_**

**-Sakata Gintoki**


	2. Katsura Koutarou

**How long has it been? A month or so? Wow.. I seriously don't get ideas often huh? Once again, I'm sorry if the fic doesn't please you because I'm not a food angst writer. Thanks for reading!**

**Well, this time its the leader of the moderate Joui Faction, Katsura Koutarou!**

* * *

**2. Katsura Koutarou**

" Takasugi... I really don't understand you after all." Katsura said as he looked at the one eyed man standing some distance infront of him.

" What do you wan't to gain by destroying this world? There will be nothing left after you have destroyed it. Do you really wan't all the happy memories that has formed to disappear by your own hands?"

Takasugi chuckled as he faced Katsura. Happy memories? He had nothing else that could be called 'happy memories'. To him, all of those thing disappeared when he faced the head of Shoyou-sensei by the riverbank, and also when his four comrades suddenly disappeared in the war.

" Zura, I told that I just want to destroy.. Nothing else. I'm not like you people who could live on and enjoy this corrupted world, forgetting all of the suffering it has caused us. The beast called revenge still lives inside me."

Katsura gritted his teeth. " You can't gain anything from revenge. Didn't Shoyou-sensei teach us that? What you're doing now is not something Shouyo-sensei would have hoped for. He didn't teach us the way of the sword for killing, he taught it so we could protect others. Do you wan't to abandon all of his teachings just like that? Takasugi, I thought you were stronger than this!"

" No, I thought _you_ were stronger than this. At least I still trusted your convictions more than Gintoki or Tatsuma's. Hmph, how wrong I was. You've fallen as low as those two idiots. How can you be happy in this world that took Shouyo-sensei away from us? I should have known that you would be as lowly as those two cowards."

" They aren't cowards!... They just didn't want to keep on fighting when we have lost our reason to fight. Back then, we had already lost the war. There was no point in fighting back. They didn't want anymore sacrifices. They didn't want to see their comrades die from fighting a futile fight. Takasugi, you should also understand. You should know how painful it is to lose a comrade. At least, that was the you I know back then!"

Takasugi chuckled. " The pain of losing a comrade? I've had many of those things back in the past. But thats also what made me become the way I am now. Thats why, I won't stay still until I see the world crumble into smoldering ashes. I'll erase anyone who blocks my path. Be it Gintoki, Tatsuma, or you!"

Takasugi lunged towards Katsura and pulled out his sword. Katsura blocked Takasugi's sword with his own sword. Both of them jumped backwards and continued to strike each other with furious speed.

" Takasugi! Shoyou-sensei didn't want us to destroy the world! He wanted us to search of a peaceful way to deal with the amantos! He didn't want any bloodshed! All he wanted was for Edo to be a peaceful place with no war!"

" Shut up! What would someone who has been casually living with the amantos know!?"

Katsura's words didn't do anything to Takasugi. He was someone who had lost everything. Nothing could change him. All he had was the desire for revenge. He would do anything to destroy the world. Even if it meant killing his own comrade. And Katsura was one of them.

" Zura, how does it feel? Living together in the corrupted world with the amantos? Are you happy? Are you happy living with the ones who killed Shouyo-sensei? Have you forgotten how those bastard amantos sent us Shouyo-sensei's head after we did all of their biddings, with the promise that they would release Shouyo-sensei if we did? Why can't you understand?!"

Takasugi's strikes grew stronger and faster. Katsura could only defend himself. Cuts and scratches appeared more frequently on his body, staining his kimono with blood. His breath became heavier. His stamina was running out. The winner of the battle was already settled a long time ago.

" Whats this? The so called 'Nobleman of Fury' is letting himself be killed by his past comrade?"

Katsura held the pain that was all over his body. Takasugi has become stronger since the time they last met. He was not the kind of opponent that could be beaten without the intention to kill. Unfortunately, Katsura knew he didn't have the courage to kill his own friend. He already knew he would lose if he ever fought Takasugi.

Takasugi lundged forward striked Katsura with his sword. Katsura didn't notice Takasugi's move and instantly received a deep cut on his chest. His legs couldn't support him anymore. He was too weak to stand up. He fell down, leaning on a wall. Takasugi walked up to him and put his sword on Katsura's neck. He could feel the sharp tip of the blade touching his skin.

" So this is it eh? I was hoping to have a better fight."

" Takasugi... You're the one who can't understand."

Katsura gripped his sword. Takasugi still kept his sword on Katsura's neck. He knew Katsura couldn't do anything else. He could even kill him now if he wanted to.

" This sword... Shouyo-sensei taught it to us so we could protect. Don't you remember his words? A sword isn't meant to protect your body... A sword is meant to protect your soul. Here, I'm not fighting for myself. I'm fighting for Gintoki, Shouyo-sensei and everyone else. Now, I've found the things important to me. There is still something... That even someone like me can protect. "

Takasugi stared blankly at the man infront of him. He could just stab his sword deep inside the man's neck, but he chose to hear his words first. As far the distance has separated them, they were still comrades in the war. Or maybe... Was he feeling something? No, someone like him who had thrown everything away couldn't have had those feelings.. None.

"I once thought that the amantos were a bunch of thugs who didn't care about the humans. But I was wrong... There are some of them that _do_ care and would sacrifice themselves to protect the ones important to them. Thats why.. I still believe that the world can be saved without any sacrifices. Like the way Shouyo-sensei would have hoped for."

" Hmph, after living along with the amantos, now you're pitying them?"

" It isn't pity. Its just that.. After losing what was precious to me, I found something else to protect in the world I once thought to be corrupted. If I hadn't met Gintoki back then, I'm sure I would still be bombarding those amanto buildings. If I hadn't met Gintoki back then, I'm sure my comrades would still be dying infront of me, If I hadn't met Gintoki back then.. I wouldn't have found the things that I have wanted to protect. I would only be covered up by the darkness and continue to destroy things that were innocent. Takasugi, I'm sure. That if you truly see into the depths of your own souls.. You'll find it. The things that you want to protect."

Takasugi sighed." I've already said to you that the things I have wanted to protect are gone. And I don't have time to even think of finding more. Maybe if you guys hadn't left the war, we would have been better off. But this time, I see you as an enemy. An enemy that is blocking my path. You have no need to be living in this world, so rest in peace."

Katsura wore a faint smile as he saw the face of the man who was infront of him... Hm? Was it raining?... Yeah, it was huh? He could feel ripples of rain wetting his clothes. Too bad... He thought that the water on that man's face were something to show his true emotions. Maybe just by a little bit, he would know that that man still indeed have something. Katsura closed his eyes as he felt the blade run straight trough his neck.

STAB

* * *

Katsura: " Such a touching fic."

Gintoki: " Oy, you died you know. You seriously died."

Takasugi: " Hmph, too bad this can't be a true story."

Katsura: " Takasugi! Why are you here?!"

Takasugi: " I only just appeared in the fic above and you expect me to already be on my ship? Are you idiots?"

Gintoki: " Your seriousness is way Takasugi (too high), Takasugi-kun. Ah, my bad too _low._

_**BOOOOOOOOOM**_

* * *

**_" I can not die until I see the dawn of Edo. If Edo is woken up by rude people like you, it will get upset. You have no need to see tomorrow's sunshine, so rest in peace."_**

**- Katsura Koutarou**


End file.
